Every Week
by Kick Ass Kids
Summary: Every week she would wait for the most opportune moment to escape the mansion. Scott and Jean would be furious if they knew what she was doing and who she was with. Probably not what you're thinking. RE-WRITTEN


**A/N: My first X-Men: Evo fic. Just something I thought of late the other night. Rogue has always been my favorite character off of that show. This takes place shortly before Wanda gets her mind wiped by Mastermind.**

**Disclaimer: Hell no.**

She had to keep going. She couldn't get caught. No one else could know about what she was about to do. She couldn't be late. They would be pissed off if she were late again.

It was surprising to her that no one had figured it out yet. Out all night every Saturday for the past two months and coming home early in the morning and no one noticed. She would have expected at least one of the telepaths of the household to realize something was going on. Not even Logan suspected anything. Now, _that_ was skill.

Rogue shook her head with an amused smirk on her face; she needed to concentrate on leaving the school grounds without waking anyone up or setting off any alarms. The hardest part was always the leap from the balcony to the ground without Kitty waking up, but that was over with. Rogue skillfully slipped through the gate.

She sprinted down the street and turned a corner into an alley to retrieve her means of transportation. Her motorcycle. She had saved up for it for months on end and told no one. _And they think I don't even have my license_, she thought to herself smugly.

Rogue sped through the streets, savoring the short ride to the other side of the town. When she arrived at her destination, Rogue practically ran to the door.

There they were. In the corner of the dimly lit room. The people she met with every Saurtday night. An enemy and a former ally. But, tonight they were neither. Tonight, they were friends. Rogue sat down at the bar of the nightclub and smiled at her companions.

"'Bout time you got her, Rogue!" the blond haired woman said to her.

"Oh, shut it, Tabby. Ah'm positive y'all were just plain peachy sippin' yer drink with only _one _sarcastic bitch to deal with. Besides, Kitty almost woke up. Ah had to make sure she fell asleep again before Ah left," Rogue replied with a fake anger to her friend, Tabitha.

"Whatever, she's here now, isn't she? So let's get some more drinks! Hey, Martha, get us some beers!" said the other girl, a brunette named Wanda.

A tall woman in her 30's, a bartender apparently named Martha, walked over with a smile on her face. It didn't matter much to her that the girls were underage. She knew they needed to loosen up. It also helped that they had said they were all 18 and out of school.

"Alright, girls," she said as she handed them each a bottle of liquid stress relief. She wandered off after a bit of small talk with the young women.

"So, Wanda, how're the boys doing?"

Wanda took a swig of her drink before replying to Tabby's question.

"My brother's being annoying as hell, Todd is trying to seduce me, Fred ate all the food and Lance is still not-so-secretly pining over Kitty. Nothing new."

"Some things never change," Rogue stated with a smirk before taking a sip of her beer.

Wanda grimaced and muttered something along the lines of "yeah, yeah, I don't need a reminder."

"So, we're crashing at your place again this week, right Wanda?" Tabby asked.

"Sure. The boys are out tonight. I made sure of it. We can stay there until you two sober up."

"Good, because my mother would kill me if I came home drunk. Again," Tabby added as an afterthought. "Come on, let's finish up these drinks and go dance!"

Rogue downed the last bit of alcohol in the bottle and rose from her seat, glad she had worn a long sleeved shirt so she could dance with her friends. This was her time to let loose and she was going to take advantage of it. Tabby and Wanda led the way to the dance floor and cleared a space in the crowd.

Three hours later, the girls were leaving the club laughing hysterically.

"I can't believe you punched that guy in the face! That was _too _good!" Tabby said in between fits of laughter.

"Hey, he had it coming! Bastard threw up on mah shoes and _then _asked for a dance!" Rogue retaliated. Tabitha just laughed harder.

"Tabby, breathe!" Wanda ordered through her own chuckles.

A very drunk Tabitha was struggling through her words due to the giggles that kept bubbling up.

"Y-you k-kicked his, haha, ass!"

"She's right. You've got a good right hook, Rogue," Wanda said in agreement.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. Okay, we've only gotta walk two more blocks to the Brotherhood house," Rogue said, still smiling.

They stumbled along for a few more seconds in a drunken stupor before the several beers, shots, and various other alcoholic beverages they had consumed decided it was time to make it obvious just how many brain cells had been killed that night.

"We're drunk," Tabby said with a goofy smile on her face. Wanda was quick to reply.

"Way to go, Sherlock! You just stated the obvious!"

"Haha, well, we are! We're smashed, guys," Rogue mused. "It feels good to be this drunk. Can't get this drunk at tha Institute with Lil Miss Perfect and Mr. Goody Two Shoes runnin' around an' settin' a "good example" fer tha rest of us."

The other two girls laughed a bit and nodded their heads in agreement as they all three entered the house they had each lived in at one point or another. Or currently. They clumsily climbed the stairs to Wanda's room.

"Ah'm gonna have one helluva hangover when Ah wake up," Rogue groaned as she pulled two sleeping bags out from under Wanda's mattress and collapsed on the green one.

"Ugh, join the club. At least we had fun," Tabby said with a tired smirk on her face. Rogue grunted before giving a real response.

"Shut up and let me sleep. It's 3 AM and Ah needa wake up early so Ah can get back ta tha Institute without gettin' caught."

"Okay, okay, we get it. G'night girls," Wanda murmured as she lay down and turned off her lamp. The girls followed the example of the light bulb and were soon snoozing peacefully.

Wanda's alarm went off at 6 that morning. Rogue got up immediately and said a rushed good bye to the two girls who were still mostly asleep. She ran to the nightclub and got her bike, which she rode back to the alley. She snuck back onto school grounds, slipped into the mansion, and went to the bathroom to brush her teeth and take a quick shower to remove the sent of alcohol and the Brotherhood Boarding House from her body. Rogue left the bathroom and quietly made her way back to her shared room to (hopefully) get a few more hours of sleep.

Later on, at breakfast, Rogue did her best to ignore the headache and hide her bloodshot eyes. She seemed to do a well enough job of it as no one really could tell the difference between a tired Rogue and a hung over Rogue.

"Mornin', Rogue."

Rogue turned around to see who had greeted her.

"Oh, mornin', Logan," she replied as pleasantly as possible. Neither were surprised that it didn't sound as pleasant as it was supposed to.

"Have a nice night?" he asked, completely unaware of her weekly ritual.

"Um, yeah. Ah did, actully," she said with genuine honesty and a happy twinkle in her bloodshot eyes.

"Uh, right. I'm gonna go. See ya later, Stripes." Logan was utterly confused and bewildered. He shrugged it off and left with a bowl of cereal in hand. The kid was acting weird and she knew it. _Damned teenagers and their freaky mood swings._

Rogue hid a small smile and took a bite of her toast. She could be cranky later (the hangover would make sure of it), but right now, she was perfectly content thinking about the all the fun she had last night. She couldn't wait for Saturday.

**THE END**

**I know they never really came together in the show, but I think Tabby would wanna party and she wouldn't bring Amara because, even though they might do some crazy stuff together, she wouldn't want Amara partying like that. So, she would get someone not as innocent to come with her who she thought would need some loosening up. And that's why it's those three partying and dancing.**

**Yes, I know. Very OOC. Very lame. I just think that these three getting drunk together would be really funny. Or, maybe not. Whatever.**

**Criticism or compliments of any kind are accepted. Although, I doubt this deserves compliments :P**

**Lou Lou Kazoo**


End file.
